Once we Were Heroes
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: The Flames of the second great war ignite the world but after Japan bombs Peral Harbor in December 7, 1941. Eren Jaeger is shipped to North Africa in November of 1942 with his best friend Armin Arlet. The world burns as the Second Great war consumes Europe These are the stories told from the eyes of the soldiers and the loved ones back home. ErenxMikasa ArminxAnnie and more.
1. Chapter 1

**November 8, 1942**

**Private Eren Jaeger**

Eren Jeager was nervous, it wasn't the nervous he got when he first asked his childhood friend Mikasa Ackerman out. Nor was it the type of nervousness he received when he asked her to marry him, or even the idea that once he enlisted the United States would join the war. But the Japanese attacked and everything changed now the world was burning and a mad man was behind it all. The rocking of Landing Craft making him grumpy with the bloody sway of the sea. His unit was made up of Himself his best friend Armin Arlet the Radio Operator, Thomas Wagner, Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover the Medic, Connie Springer the sharp shooter, Corporal Levi Ackerman and, Lieutenant Erwin Smith. Aside from the Corporal and Lieutenant Smith they were all as green as their uniform. Eren looked up to the clam night sky as it slowly turned to morning. He faintly saw the glimmers of the orange that the morning would bring.

"It's quiet" Amrin commented, trying to keep his nerves under control. His friend was not the bravest of people but he still signed up wanting to make sure Eren made it back alive. Eren tried to convince him he didn't need to join but the lad still joined the military. After all there wouldn't be another war, that's what the whole world thought the war to end them all is what he was told by his father Grisha Jeager. He fought in the First World War for the German side and after the war he moved to the states. Here he met his mother and made a peaceful life as a doctor.

"Yeah…the French forces here should be greeting us with open arms" he commented. Thomas chuckled grinning easily.

"Yeah can't wait to kick Nazi ass though how many you planning on bringing down" Thomas grinned. He was a blond youth with brown eyes. He was from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania like Eren he had a special gal to get back to. Mina Caroline if he remembered the name he carried a letter she sent him with him. Eren himself kept Mikasa's picture inside his helmet, while he also kept one of his father and mother on his breast pocket. The picture tucked in between a journal he was writing under Armin's advice said it would keep help him in the future. Armin himself was keeping a journal as well said it was to tell the stories to his grandfather who fought in the first great war.

"Just one…Hitler" Eren mumbled he died this whole war fell apart. If Eren had a say in it he would get himself to Germany to kill the bastard. He had someone waiting for him however he couldn't die no he had to make it through this war and get home to Mikasa. The corporal who had been smoothing the barrel of his M1911 with a rag leaning against the landing crafts drop bridge sighed. He wanted to reach the beach and just get this over with Levi gripped the edges of the bridge and jumped up to look at the beach. He stared at it for a second until he caught the muzzle flash of the beach guns and he dropped down.

"INCOMING!" he yelled steadying himself Erwin on instinct did the same the unaware green boys buckled and fell. As a loud bag and splash after splash hit the water around the Landing Craft.

"Armin! Call the Fleet! To return fire!" Erwin roared over the explosions and gun fire. A stunned Armin didn't registered the call until Eren shook his shoulder

"Armin snap out of it!" Eren yelled by his ear and Armin shook his head nodding and fumbled for the receiver. Putting it to his ear he remembered his training and spoke.

"Titan one to the Lakehurst, we are being fired on return fire, I repeat return fire!" Armin yelled.

"Titan one were arming now standby" the destroyer Lakehurst responded to them and Armin relayed the information.

"The Fleet is returning fire!" Armin yelled and the loud whistles off the artillery rounds from the beach batteries flew by their heads.

"One minute!" the driver of the Landing Craft yelled everyone checked their gear Reiner did a quick one over and tapped Berthold's shoulder. He nodded and offered an uneasy smile. Erwin pulled back on his Thompson's submachinegun hammer and put on his helmet. Levi followed suit and readied his M1 Grand. "Ten seconds!" yelled the driver and squaked a little before he reached into his shirt and brought out a crucifix and kissed it. Swallowing Eren glared at the drop bridge and a buckle later and they hit the beach. The bridge dropped and soon as the bridge fell a shot whizzed by and grazed Reiner's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" a startled Reiner jumped and they charged off the boat Eren having had to clap Armin's shoulder to keep him from freezing in place. The water was knee deep and they slugged through it to reach the large cement blocks dotting the beach along with the metal stars on the beach design to prevent Armor landing on the beach. More shot's whizzed by and finally machine gun fire rained on them.

"Fifty! Take cover!" Erwin yelled and dived for the ground and crawled to a cement block Levi right behind him. Armin and Eren found their cover and so did Berhtold and Reiner. Connie found cover and Thomas was next to Connie hugging his rifle eyes closed shaking slightly.

"Connie! Take out that fifty!" ordered Erwin. Connie fumbled with his Springfield M1903 A4 before putting his face to the scope and followed the muzzle flashes. He couldn't see anything it was too dark even with the lighting muzzle fire. A shot whizzed and hit the concrete block by his face the dust on his face making Connie do a spit take.

"Shit! Sniper! I can't see anything sir too dark!" Erwin cursed machinegun fire and sniper fire tore into them and more men landed on the beach and where hit while scrambling for cover. A loud blaring siren was finally heard over the commotion and the Allied destroyers finally opened fire and artillery started raining down on the beach.

"There's our support! Gentleman! Push up go, go, go!" yelled Ewrin and his men all roared running as fast as their legs would take them. They moved up before being bogged down by snipers and machine gun fire and have to find cover.

"Connie!" yelled Levi from cover.

"I'm looking, I'm looking okay!" Connie had his Springfield up and was scanning the trenches at the hill of the beach. In-hailing he let out his breath slowly and pulled the trigger. And he caught his first sniper and kill of the war. "Got one!" he yelled grinning pulling back on the slide another round sliding into the chamber. Pushing it back and then downward he secured it and searched again. "Come on, Come on where are you" muttered Connie Thomas by his side popped out of cover and scanned the tranches before pulling back as gun fire rained on the cement the block. With blind frustration Connie aimed above the machine gun muzzle fire and pulled the trigger the fire instantly stopped.

"Hah! Got the machine gun!" Yelled a triumphant Connie.

"Move up! go, go!" Erwin yelled reloading his Thompson they ran up with the rest of his men finally making it to the Trenches the French defenders about to pop their heads out to fire looked in surprise as Erwin and his men stood over the trenches. Erwin pulled the trigger and soon his men followed clearing the trench as they men cried out being shot point blank. Hopping down the trench they set hugged the ground as the Ship fire hit nearby. "Christ Armin tell the fleet to shift fire!" Erwin yelled.

Arming picked up the receiver adrenaline making him a lot braver than usual. "Titan one to Lakehurst danger close! Shift fire I repeat danger close shift fire!" Armin yelled.

"Understood shifting hold for effect" the Lakeshift said. The shelling stopped and it got further away. The French defenders still posing a great threat.

"Levi take Eren, Armin and Reiner and take the bunker on the left me and the rest got the right. Meet up with me at the right when you're done" ordered Erwin.

"Understood Arlet, Jeager, and Braun come on!" near the ground they moved along the left side of the trench reaching the end Levi poked his head around the side and saw the door to the bunker. Luck on their side for now no small opening for a machine gun post. "Move come on!" Levi said and they sprinted to the door guns trained on it. All but Reiner looking behind them bringing up the rear, against the cement wall on the right of the door. The battery gun was loud as hell on their ears whenever it fired its massive cannon. Grabbing the door Levi looked at Eren and Armin expectedly. Rolling his eyes he said.

"Grenades you rookies!" he cursed and the two quickly scrambled for them. Eren removed the pin of his and so did Armin. Silently Levi counted with his mouth one, two, and three. Opening the door the two young men tossed the grenades in. the soldiers inside cursed in French and after another three seconds two consecutive loud bangs went off. The cries died out now replaced by moaning. Opening the door gun's trained on it Levi entered first the soldiers laid dead or bleeding on the ground. Armin walked in after Levi with Eren following behind Reiner bringing the rear making sure no one was after them. Slinging his rfile Levi looked on the beach as more allied troops poured into the beach. The sound of gunfire around them men yelling and dying. Closing his eyes and sighing Levi secured the area turning around to see Arming staring at a French soldier saying something in French crying. Rolling his eyes Levi brought his M1911 out and shot him in the head. He proceeded to do the same to the remaining surviviors. The privates looked on in silence.

"It's war get used to it or die your choice get outsie I'm shutting this place down. Taking out a stick grenade from one of the dead soldiers. Levi plopped it into the barrel of the battery and walked out of the bunker calmly. The grenade exploded destroying the barrel rendering the gun useless. Outside the soldiers had their rifles trained on the trench looking for French.

"Corporal! I got word air support is on the way" Armin with the radio reciver to his ear told the corporal.

"Alright come on let's meet up with Erwin, let's go!" Levi ordered and they traveled the trench to the rest of the unit.

Erwin trained his gun on the bunker's door propping himself against the side wall he grabbed the door.

"Thomas, Berthold grenades" he said. On the other side they could hear the soldiers curse in French nodding both soldiers produced grenades and took the pins out. Erwin opened the door the two young soldiers threw the grenades in. closing the door putting his weight against it Erwin felt the French soldiers try to bang against it. The grenades went off the screams replaced with moaning, Erwin nodded and Thomas trained his rifle on the door. Opening the door Thomas went in slowly the smoke hazy the soldiers where bloodied one dead body the others on the ground moaning. Thomas made a disgusted face turning to his fellow soldiers he announced.

"Clea-agh" a bullet pierced his neck. One of the wounded soldiers had taken out his side arm and shot him. He cursed something in French. Erwin entered quickly and with cold dead eyes took aim and fired a burst on the soldier. Pursing his lips he held the trigger down and unloaded the clip on the dead body closing his eyes he saw Connie get in quickly slinging his rifle he grabbed Thomas who was gurgling and choking on his own blood now.

"Shit medic!" Connie yelled Berthold quickly went in dropped on his knees grabbing Thoma's hands moving them the blood stained hands grabbed at Berthold dirtying his uniform. The young man's eyes where wild Berthold saw the open wound clean through the trekia was severed but the young medic still held the wound putting pressure on it! Connie looked on.

"Jesus Christ he's fucked up!" Connie lamented eyes wild with despair of not being able to do anything Thomas gurgled once more before he went limp his eyes staring into the bunker's ceiling. It was suddenly quiet Levi walked into the door and looked to see Thomas dead. He looked towards Erwin and sighed he knew his old friend and commanding officer would take this death and put it on his shoulders. Eren and Reiner walked in next Armin bringing up the rear training his gun on the exit.

"Jesus…Thomas" mumbled Eren.

"He's dead nothing to it let it be a lesson these wounded fuckers won't think twice about killing you. You kill them or, they kill you are we clear?" Erwin said his voice back to its neutral cool that instantly soothed his men as the Lieutenant took hold of the situation.

"Armin call it in" Erwin said. Sighing Armin entered Reiner replacing the rear the young blond man looked at the body of Thomas and cringed. Nodding Armin manned the radio and sent out the call.

"This is Titan one we got a KIA Thomas Wagner, I say again we have…a…a KIA Thomas Wagner" Armin only faltered a little. After some static the transmission came back from the Lakehurst.

"Roger that leave him there will pick him up later" Arming relayed the information and Erwin nodded.

"Roger Lakehurst Titan one will continue with mission" Armin finished and looked to his comrades. They all nodded and moved on. Trenches taken they made for the port to take it and the fighting continued as they moved through the beach and trenches they encountered more French soldiers. Squatting on the trench the soldiers fired on the incoming French soldiers. Eren gritted his teeth as he pulled on the trigger of his M1 Grand. Shot, shot, shot two soldiers aimed. Taking aim again he shoot his last five rounds and three more soldiers fell. The clip popped up with a click. Taking cover Eren reloaded.

"Reloading!" he yelled.

"Got your back! Oh shit!" Reiner said before he cursed shooting three and then four and five as some men jumped the trenchces charging for them. Reiner nailed three of them and then hit the deck before he got shot. Erwin popped up and unloaded his submachine gun on the chargers killing the last of them. Eren looked at Reiner and grinned Eren returned it chuckling shaking his head. Their Lieutenant was a hell of a fighter. Connie was in his trench cursing under his breath he aimed fired another one down he slid another round in the chamber. Aimed again and another man fell to his rather impressive skills. Halfway through the fighting they were joined by another unit. As six men jumped into the trench a grey haired young man Eren knew him as Jean Kirstein some rich kid of a Boston businessman. He was manning the 50. Cal machine gun and his partner Marco Bott the tripod and ammo belts around his neck. Marco quickly put the tripod down and Jean set up the turret. Eren crawled through the trenches and got himself next to Jean popping from the trench he took three shots taking out another French soldier. Before ducking back and taking a breath he looked to Jean.

"Thomas is dead!" he said Jean paused in his task of hooking up the water hose to the casing around the barrel. The casing worked as a water cooling system to fire longer.

"No shit really?" he yelled over the gun fire.

"Yeah…fucking French bastard shot him through the neck he got fucked up" Eren said shaking his head. The poor lad really wanted to fight Germans but a French ended up killing him. Gun set up Jean with new found hatred fired onto the advancing French trying to retake their trenches. Levi was by Erwin killing left and right as the French slowly but surely where pushed back. The Sargeant of the squad went up to Levi and Ewrin. Keith Shadis a man tougher than a god damn Tiger tank and knew Ewrin from their days in the first war.

"How's the situation Ewrin!" barked Shadis.

"Lost a man clearing the bunkers and we got bogged down here a little-Eren bring up the left side!-other than that were making good progress to the docks!" Erwin said. Nodding Shadis looked out at the trench and noticed the space on the right side.

"There's a gap at the right give me some covering fire and I can take it!" Shadis turned to his men. "Marlo, Farlan! Get your ass here! Were taking the right side of the trench tell Gunther he's coming here"

"Aye Sarge!" Farlan said and ducked popping from cover to drop some shots moving as he did so before going down and crawling to Gunther by Marco's side. Marlo just nodded and fired on the enemy. Men gathered Erwin yelled to his men.

"We need to give covering fire! On my mark" the soldiers reloaded after emptying their clips looking at his men Erwin yelled.

"Covering fire!" Jean pressed the trigger and sprayed the line. Shadis, Farlan, Marlo, and Gunther ran like the devil was on their hills and reached the trench firing as they did killing the men there. With submachine gun. Shardis stood fired on the trench's right side the French soldiers scrambling to aim their rifles. They screamed Gunther stood when Shardis emptied his clip and crouched Gunther stepped over firing his M1 Grand until the click was heard. A whizz sounded and a round found it's way into Gunther's right leg.

"Gah! Shit! I'm hit!" Gunther cursed dropping to his knee Shardis grabbed Gunther and pulled him down with one hand hosing the trench killing the last soldiers there. Farlan cursed and moved up looking at Gunther.

"Fucking sniper….it went clean through medic!" he yelled to the other trench. Berthold crawled up and then did a ducking sprint and jumped into the trench.

"Where's he hit!" yelled Berthold.

"Leg!" cursed Gunther through grit teeth. "Shit that hurts" he grumbled. Berthold saw the wound and ripped open the pant leg and getting a disinfecting powder pack. He ripped the pack open with his mouth and sprinkled the powder and then he produced a bandage from his medical bag and began tying it. Mumbling to himself the steps to tying a truncate. Gunther chuckled saying with a grimacing grin.

"Shit doc that mumbling the steps just makes me nervous" Gunther chuckled Berhtold apologized blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry my real first time doing…this" he said Thomas was dead before he had even gotten to him. But Gunther he could help. Berhtold was determined of that.

"Relax doc just a joke. A few minutes later the rest of the Erwin unit Shardis squad joined them on the trench.

"How's it looking?" Erwin said to Shardis. Shardis addressed Gunther.

"Can you walk son?" he ased. Gunther tried moving his leg pain exploding through it. he gritted his teeth before gasping breaths shaking his head.

"Nah I'm fucked up here" Gunther said. Shardis nodded.

"We can hold this position you keep moving take Jean and Marco with you we won't need them here" Sharids said.

"Sounds good Jean Marco you're with us now! We're moving up" the soldiers got ready to move on to the port that was in the distance flames off the distance gun fire from both sides lighting up the fresh morning the sun had risen on. Berthold addressed Guther and his friend before they left.

"You're fine just keep the leg still and you'l be fine heck you might get sent home" smiled Berthold. Gunther snorted.

"Hah I just started this shit I ain't going home until the jobs done" Gunther said. Berthold only nodded not sure how to respond to that taking his rifle he joined his unit. Gunther nodding his way as he left. The Erwin unit moved swiftly and fough their way to the port solid ground at their feet they ran on the docks to find themselves with another unit by shipping crates. This unit being led by Lieutenant Niel Dork who the dock had all but been secured he had some wounded men and the others were firing on the French resistance.

"What's the situation Niel!" yelled Erwin over the gun fire.

"Shit's hit the fan I got wounded and I can't move! That fucking office building has two MG's spraying anyone who gets in the open" Niel threw a thumb over his shoulder to designate where his men were firing on. Ewrin nodded looking at the shipping crates and nodded to himself, before speaking to Niel again.

"I'm going through around the back of these containers I think they should lead to the right side of the office" Erwin said.

"I sent two men to see about that they ain't back see what happened to them for me" Niel said. Erwin nodded and he moved with his men. Rounding the left side of the containers while Niel had the right side where he was making his stance. Going through the back ran into gun fire and saw a man pinned by some crates a body next to him. Running out Erwin drew fire enough for the man to counter and hear as he killed two other French the others taking cover. Erwins unit quickly poured through and kept the enemy at bay limiting their fire.

"You from Dok's?" asked Erwin.

"Yeah! Corporal Eld Jinn! You?" he asked popping from cover with his springfield and fired a shot right through a French soldier's head. Grinning he returned to cover sliding a new round in the chamber. Connie whistled impressed.

"Who's that?" asked Erwin. To the dead body with a bullet through one eye.

"That's Nac Tius, he was sent with me to support me but…well" Eld said sighing at the loss of life. Nodding Erwin motioned for them to move up. Popping from cover he kept the French at bay with his sub machine gun. Eren soon joined supporting fire and Levi ran getting closer before tossing a grenade into the window above. A few men yelled and one even attempted to jump out the window. But the grenade went off blasting him away along with a shot to the head by Eld midair. The group moved up on Levi who was aiming at the door. Eld flipped the body open with his boot and saw it was the soldier that had killed Nac.

"Got the bastard" he said before he looked to the door. Erwin took the lead and opened it slowly before going in. as they all went in guns trained they walked to the stairs. Eren was by Erwin looking up when the door to the upper office was closed it opened and two sticks were thrown out.

"Grenades!" yelled Eren and they scattered hitting the deck and cover. Two loud explosions later left Eren's ears ringing. Erwin spoke up from his cover.

"Hows everyone!" he yelled. Everyone sounded off Eren last.

"God damn ears rining but I'm alright!" eren yelled. Poking his head out Eren aimed at the stairs. The doors opened and Eren noticed a pair of boots step on down the stairs slowly. On the crate next to him Eld frowned taking aim and fired. The shot hit the back of the man's calf. He yelled and fell screaming in pain. Before another shot by Eld killed him the door shut after that.

"Move up come on!" Erwin said he took the staris pass the dead body and fired onto the door with his submachine gun the soldier on the other side who had been against the door fell back dead. The machine gun fire stopped and it was quiet. The door opened slowly with a man saying something in French two hands stuck out. The door opened slowly and a frenchs oldier unarmed appeared. He said something in French Eld shrugged looking at the other soldiers.

"Shit anyone speak French?" Eld asked no one answered. The soldier spoke again in bad English.

"Surrender peace, peace" he repeated doing the universal sign for peace a v with his two fingers.

"Tell the others to come out hands up anyone moves light em up" Erwin said the soldier nodded and he said something in French and they came out hands up. Securing the prisoners stripping them of weapons and ammo Dok came in through the front door of the office his men not far behind. Erwin sighed and sat on a crate taking off his helmet passing a hand over his disheveled hair. His men secured the office and the wounded were brought in Berthold instantly went to help the other unit's medic tend to them. Looking out Eren noticed the battle had dragged into the afternoon. Armin was on the radio and his eyes widen smiling before telling his comrades.

"The French forces surrendered! We did it they surrendered!" Armin said. The men all cheered all except the more veteran ones who merely slacked and showed just how weary they really were. Midafternoon on November 8 1942 Eren Jeager had won his first battle. Grinning the young soldier sighed and thought of what to write to Mikasa and his parents.

**November 10 1942**

**Mikasa Jaeger**

Mikasa sat by the wire on the table in her home she was sitting on the desk as she listened to the report as it said of the First Allied Victory in North Africa. Calling it the first victory in many taking the fight to Rommel and his Afica core. She looked at the sheet of paper before her. In her pretty pememship she had written on the paper Dear Eren I hope this letter finds you well, after that it was blank she kept fingering her wedding band on her hand looking at the letter. She had wanted to tell Eren earlier she really did! But he was called to fight after Peral Harbor by luck she avoided the Internment camps with her last name being official in records as Jaeger and only half Japanese she was left alone. Eren's mother however had been with her and she was ecstatic when Mikasa told her the news. Kaular Jaeger was a kindly woman born in Louisiana. She and Mikasa had both gotten work in the ammunitions factory in their town. Eren and Mikasa had set up their home where they would start their family in North Richland Hills, Texas. They bought a home with the help of Eren's father Grisha, thinking of him she remembered he volunteered to be a doctor overseas. Last Mikasa heard he was in England taking care of the wounded soldiers sent there.

Mikasa herself had volunteered to be a nurse, before she got her job in the factory but she didn't pass the medical test because. Well the reason she was as of right now she didn't know how to tell Eren as she looked on the letter. Finally Mikasa put a hand on her flat belly and smiled as she thought of the new life brewing inside her. Her child, Eren's child and just as quickly her heart ached as his father would probably not be there to see it be born. Closing her eyes Mikasa wrote about her work and told him of his mother and sent all her love to him and Armin their best friend from childhood. No word of the baby she put a picture of her and Eren's mother in it they took when they visited Dallas a few days ago. She sealed the letter and dropped it off at the mail box. Outside she saw a car pull up to the house in front of her. Stepping out was a young girl her eyes red and puffy she was crying as her neighbor Mister Caroline a kind man from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania who had moved here after retirement. Noticing her the older man motioned for Mikasa to join him.

"Mikasa, this is my daughter Mina she…she just received word her fiancé Thomas was killed" Mister Carolina said. Mikasa opened her mouth slightly with surprise before nodding and speaking to Mina.

"I'm sorry to hear that my husband is off fighting in Africa, if theres anything I can do please just tell me" Mikasa tried smiling a little. She was a bit awkward in the social aspect of life but she still tried to comfort the girl she was afraid herself of ever getting word of Eren's demise. Mina smiled and wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Some…some of the girls I know from the factory would like to meet you if you'd like to join me at the house" Mikasa offered. Mina looked a bit taken aback at the invitation.

"A lot of us are army wives so…you know it helps having people you can talk to that know this type of struggle. So if you wish to join us your welcome to" Mina liked that she smiled and thanked Mikasa. Mister Carolina thanked her as well and took Mina inside the house Mikasa herself returned to hers to help Kaular with supper. She hoped Eren and Armin would come back okay.

**So my crossover story was a dud here in the Attack on Titan place. So I'm going to be taking it down and instead decided to do a WWII one. I've been reading this one story that just uses the war as a background it's about Annie and Armin actually! It's pretty sweet you can find it in my favorites if you'd like to read it. I will write this story once I'm done with my ASOIAF story which I'm not too far off. It's going to be separated into three parts so after I finished part one I can write this story.**

**So please read and review and enjoy :D.**

**Also tell me if you want Reiner to be with Krista! Idk I found I kind of like that pairing if only because of Reiner and his weirdness. Also if you'd like Levi to be with Petra or Hanji! I love Hanji she's so god damn crazy xD.**

**REVIEW MY PEEPS TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND. I want to hear your feedback though I would reviews just to stroke my ego. I mainly just want to know your thoughts and if this is something you like reading so I can continue it :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**December 18, 1942**

**Private Eren Jaeger**

**Morocco Desert Village **

Operation Torch was considered a smashing success by high command and the consequential surrender of most of the French forces. Having taken the port's followed by the taking of Casablanca where they saw no action just sorting French POW's. A solid foot on North Africa command gave the 47th Infantry regiment some work to do, pushing back Rommel's Afarica core. Blazing across the desert allies took back North Africa from a retreating German force that left small skirmishes. The Germans however where employing scorched earth tactics to make the allies stretch their supply lines. Eren currently was currently sitting on the ground as the rest of the 9th division that the regiment was assigned to secure the village.

A letter from Mikasa in his hand telling him how his mother was preparing for Christmas with vigor and wanting desperately to send him a big turkey leg. He grinned a little shaking his head thinking how he longed to be there right now. He missed Thanks giving already and he would miss Christmas, Eren pocketed the letter and put the picture that had Mikasa on it in his helmet. Strapping his helmet down he stood to find some food. He walked the village few people remained what did relieved to see the allied troops and asking for food. Plenty of the men found themselves girls that welcomed them with their skirts lifted just for them. Eren ignored them and poor Amrin nearly got a heart attack from the prospect. He had been raised in a bit of a strict catholic manner by his grandfather but he would tease his friend about his shyness only for Armin to grumble in his frustration. Finding a building that was missing half the right side and ceiling, Eren walked through the massive breach and found Armin sitting in one of the abandoned tables eating pork and beans out of a can. Seeing him his friend perked up and reach into one of his pouches tossing him a can.

"The real stuff not that stuff in our MRE's" grinned Armin. Eren chuckled and took his bayonet out and stabbed the can. Turning it he moved the knife around until he finally got it open. Licking the blade free from the bean juice he sheathed it and Armin handed him a fork. The food felt like heaven after a month and a half of MRE's. Sighing with pleasure, Eren grinned to his friend.

"Seven hells, that's good. Hey any word from the Lt?" Eren asked through a mouth full of beans. They had been stationary for a good while now.

"None let's just count our blessings we haven't encountered heavy resistance" Armin countered finishing his can and discarding it on the ground.

"If we don't keep attacking we will never see home Armin I say we keep moving forward and win this war already" mumbled Eren. As they conversed Corporal Levi walked up to them entering the door that was blown off.

"Jaeger, Arlert come on were moving got a big one today" Levi said. Both soldiers nodded and readied up slinging their rifles and walking behind the corporal. They went to the town's center where a tarp had been set up and under it a command post of sorts ammo boxes food water other things scattered around. Walking up they found Lieutenant Erwin around a map with Major Dot Pixis. The Major was in charge of the 9th Divison and like the other officer that Eren knew, he was acquainted with Lieutenant Erwin. Lieutenant Nile Dok was there as well along with, if Eren remembered correctly Lieutenant Kitts Woerman. A man who was more bark than leader and lead from the back line. Eren thanked god he didn't end up under his command.

"Alright Command has us moving to take an Airfield about ten clicks from here" Major Pixis tapped his finger on the map on the table they were gathered around. His finger was on Morocco where they were currently at. Erwin spoke up looking at the map.

"Just us or do we have any other support?" Erwin asked. Pixis shook his head with a shrug as he stroked his moustache.

"Just us were going to be hitching a ride with the 1st Armored Division but they won't be part of the main strike. Rommel's sent his tanks just north of Morocco. Pixis pointed at the border between Morocco and Algeria. "But we will have Air support if the Germans get their plains up they'll intercept" Pixis said Erwin nodded and Pixis continued.

"Erwin you and your boys will be taking the front opening we got some armored trucks we can use from the armored core. Take those up the front and cause as much havoc as you can keep those krouts guessing. Nile and Woerman will be going around the side to separate their vehicles. Al make sure to bring in the Calvary once you caused enough confusion. We clear on the plan?" the officers nodded, but Erwin who asked the Major.

"Should we take out the AA guns? Fly boys would probably appreciate it" Erwin said.

"You can get to them, take them out but don't overcommit if you can't take them just secure your position, anything else?" No one said anyting and Pixis nodded.

"Alright let's go take that field move out!" ordered Pixis. The Division packed up and the 47th regiment began preparations. By the early next morning they hitched a ride with the 1st Armroed Divison and then parted ways about three miles off the Air Field. Trucks set the 9th Divison moved on the Air field. As they drove through the rough road leading to the Air Field they ran into some villages long abandoned. Reaching the mountain path they were nearby the Field hidden by the mountain ranges. Eren, Armin, Levi Reiner, and Berthold were on the first armored truck. The Fifty Caliber machine gun turret mounted on the truck was manned by Private Franz Kefka. A young man who kept bragging about his wife back home in Boston and their new little girl. Eren himself had seen a picture of the wife in a dress holding the small bundle of love. Eren had grinned and told Franz he would be the happiest dad when he got home. The mountains had plenty of wooden bunkers built on them but no forces that they could see. Levi for one did not like it one bit he tapped Franz' leg as he looked around and spoke to the gawking young man.

"Watch the mountains numb nuts, make sure we don't get clipped by a lucky Krout" Levi said. Franz grinned shrugging in his friendly manner.

"Ah shuck's corporal look at this place it's dead! But man look at all this sand sure ain't in Boston no more eh boys-ACK" a German soldier popped up from one of the bunkers and shot the lead truck hitting Franz. Levi quickly got on alert as Franz fell from the Turret. He was shot on his chest right by the shoulder. Reiner growled and pointed at the mountain as more Germans showed up but was more concerned by the German towing the bazooka.

"Panzer Shrek!" Reiner yelled! Everyone froze a shot through the German's face knocked his aim off and the rocket hit the ground in front of the armored truck.

"Eren get on that fifty!" Yelled Levi. The others turned on theirs eats and began firing their weapons at their attackers. Slinging his rifle Eren stepped over the injured Franz grabbed the Fifty pulled back on the hammer and fired. The loud machinegun fire ripped through the wood and ripped the Germans to pieces.

"Die you bastards!" yelled Eren rotating the Turret spraying the Germans who quickly began to hop over the Trench to find cover behind the sturdier rocks. The two trucks behind him also fired and the Germans were quickly suppressed. Not a second later a loud blaring alarm was heard.

"They know were here now! Drvie damn it, move go, go!" Levi pounded on the truck's back glass. The driver gave a thumbs up and stepped on the pedal reeving forward. Berthold was kneeling looking over Franz who was gritting his teeth holding onto Levi's offered hand.

"Oh god…that hurts! What's the damage doc" lamented Franz. Behtrold cleaned the wound but there was no exit wound meaning the bullet was still inside.

"The bullets inside you're going to need surgery" Berthold said the car buckled as it sped and Eren fired on the Geman defenders. As they cleared the main bulk of the mountains the gate to the Airfield and a guard tower came to view. On the guard tower three German soldiers were already waiting. Turning the turret on them Eren fired the rounds tearing through the thin wood killing the soldiers instantly. The last German got three shot's out that bounced harmlessly off the truck.

"Hold on!" yelled the driver and put the pedal to the metal as he rammed the closed gate. Berthold crouched holding Franz down to keep him in place. The truck bucked and stopped by the barracks.

"Get off go! Come on move it grunts!" yelled Levi hopping off bringing his rifle to bare. Erwin got off the second truck and met up with his men.

"Levi take Eren, Armin, Reiner, and Berthold clear those barracks and the first hangar al lead the rest" Levi nodded and barked his orders to the young soldiers who moved to the first set of barracks. Kicking the door in Levi pointed his gun aiming finding it empty but soon the other door opened and from the side windows on the other side German soldiers fired on them. Levi upturned a table with cards scattered on it ducking behind it. Eren popped from cover behind the door and shot at the Germans who entered the door. He shot one who fell holding his stomach in pain yelling in German. Eren quickly popped out fired and duck and rolled next to Levi behind the table. The Germans tried shooting him but from the Window Armin with his lips pressed together in a thin lined fired shooting one of the soldiers in the window through the neck. Reiner fired next and shot the one who poked his head out from the right side of the door dropping him dead. The others cursed and ran Eren popped from cover and moved up as he reached the door he shot the wounded soldier ending him. Armin jumped a little but Eren did not acknowledge it. Aiming out the door Eren quickly got behind cover as shots trailed after him.

"Fucking krouts" he grunted. Levi tapped his shoulders and walked out the door firing as he did so and clipped and unlucky German soldier who stuck his body out to fire his MP40 submachine gun. Levi hit him with three to the chest and one to his head. The soldier's blood splattering on the hangar wall behind him. Moving up Levi peaked around the corner and caught two soldier turn over a big desk and aim at the door opening.

"Shit they got the door cover" Levi said. "Jaeger toss a grenade in there" Levi said.

"Got it" Eren said slung his M1 Grand and took the pin off his grenade. Eren counted to three and tossed the grenade the Germans cursed and scattered. Levi slung his rifle on his shoulders and brought up his M1911. The grenade exploded and Levi rounded the corner he entered and when the two soldiers popped from cover he quickly pulled the trigger three to one's chest one through the other's neck. Sighing Levi hit the release and the clip slid out and he replaced it with a new one. Eren came in after him and went down the hall way Reiner patting the corporal on his shoulder grinning as he passed him.

"Nice shooting corporal" the blond young man grinned and they went down the hallway interconnecting the office to the hanger. Kicking the door down they entered a rest area four tables were against the wall and one by the door they kicked down. Reiner quickly flipped it and used it as cover. The Germans tried getting in the door opposite the upturned table where shot down. Levi was at the door shooting and Eren went next to Reiner taking a German down as he flipped a table over for cover his head was it at the last second. Reiner looked at the door to the right that was near their table and got up going for it.

"Jesus! Reiner shit!" Eren yelled standing and firing on the Germans who almost shot Reiner but retrieved to cover as Eren fired on them.

"What the hell are you doing Braun?!" yelled Levi. Berthold rushed out the door to cover with Eren. Reiner tried opening the door forcing it yelling.

"Cover! Me I want to see what's behind this god damn door!" he yelled. Berthold shook his head before firing keeping the Germans suppressed who only fired blindly hitting nothing.

"You're going to get us killed! Reiner!" Eren yelled firing and killing off a German. Finally Reiner stepped back and kicked the door in.

"Hah! Like breaking into your dad's liquor cabinet eh Berthold!" Reiner entered the room. The Germans cursed something and fled further into the Hangar. Going behind Reiner to curse him out Eren stopped as he saw the huge weapons cash they ran into.

"Fuck…me, alright I forgive you" Eren said slinging his rifle and pocketing some ammunitions. Berthold was next and he found some medical supplies bandages a few morphine shots and some plasma. Bagging it Berthold shook his head patting Reiner's shoulder before they all moved into the main hangar. Exiting the dining area they finally hit the first hangar a Geman fighter was still inside it but on the other side the Germans set up position and fired on them from a small two story office. Eren found cover behind a heavy tool box. And the others a parked German officer vehicle. The German fighters were putting a hell of a lot of resistance popping from cover Eren fired killing off two more soldiers. Levi moved up from his cover and was with Eren, the younger soldier frowned and tried moving up but was bogged down as he dove behind some ammunitions boxes.

"Shit theyre too many of them!" Armin was still behind the car when he heard his radio go off. Taking the receiver he heard news that made him sigh in relief.

"Friendlies coming in through the right!" Armin yelled as if on cue the right hangar door opened and in rolled one of the armored car. Jean was on the fifty and he unloaded on the enemy that quickly got slaughtered. The Germans screamed in agony as the thin metal walls where ripped and they heard the bodies pile on top of each other just now realizing how many soldiers were packed into those offices. Easing on the trigger the young man released his breath his hands white on the grip.

"I…I think I got them I don't hear no moaning" Jean yelled over. Levi got out of cover and moved to the office building he looked in. his eyes twitched a little. Eren came up and moved to the stairs at the side of the office moving up them. Rifle trained Eren looked into the office and his eyes widen before turning away.

"Yeah…you got em" Eren said the gore was intense the fifty millimeter rounds ripped the bodies something good. Eren saw innards half exploded heads and the helmets ripped open not standing a chance against the massive round that could take out a plane. The blood was pooled and splattered along with brain matter and Eren did not envy whoever would have to sort that gore pile. Leaning against the wall Eren slid down it. Eren didn't think there where that many of them in there. Rapid clanks and Armin came up to him looking at his friend. Standing up quickly he blocked Armins path to the office and started forcing him down.

"You don't want to look in there Armin come on" Eren said. Armin went along but spoke to Eren.

"You didn't have to either Eren, the corporal could have done it" Armin said Eren flinched but only grunted. Levi took hold of the situation and ordered everyone around.

"Driver! Get that truck out the other end and see if you can take out those AA guns! Jaeger, Arlert, Braun, and you too doc! We're moving out to the second Hangar!" banging on the truck it started to move and Reiner and Berthold opened the hangar doors on the right side letting the truck out.

"Stay alive guys!" yelled Jean from the gun Reiner giving him a thumbs up before closing the gates along with Berthold. The squad moved out and opened the door next to the office building everyone purposely looking away from it. Entering the other Hangar they heard the loud roar of an engine as a German fighter was rolling out of the hangar. Levi the first in he fired on the German that was opening the door on the right side. The one on the left quickly scrambled for cover behind an ammunitions box.

"Spread out go!" Levi yelled firing on the Germans on the other side who quickly found cover in a similar office like before.

"Hope there aren't that many left!" Eren yelled and fired on them. Armin took a deep breath closing his eyes mumbling a prayer before standing up from cover behind what looked like an engine on a rolling cart. He fired three shots then four. He took out a German inside the office. Firing once more his gun clicked and he ducked behind cover to reload. This time coming out the side he as a form of displacement he fired six times and didn't hit anyone. He cursed and popped out the same place shooting hitting the exposed leg of a German behind the ammunitions box. The soldier cursed in German and fell his head sticking out Eren picked up on it he stood and fired but his shot ricochet of the helmet. Catching the attention of the Germans Eren quickly ducked behind his cover another heavy tool box. Targeting him specifically the soldiers rained hell on him. Eren cursed curling up tight against the box as bullets pelted it without stop.

"Fuck I'm being suppressed!" yelled Eren. Reiner took the opportunity to move up and fired two shots on the office above killing two Soldiers. Twice below killing the last German in the office below. The Germans shooting Eren took cover to reload. Reiner ran and dropped by the box where the German was still injured but now against the box. A German yelled at the injured one who gritted his teeth and took out his side arm and aimed at Reiner's side of the cover. Reiner was stuck for lack of better warning Levi saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Give him covering fire! On my mark…now!" Levi yelled and fired as did his men Reiner stood and ran back to his original cover with Berthold behind an ammunition box. Getting behind cover again everyone reloaded no shots were exchanged both sides gaging the others.

"Übergeben Sie Amerikaner!" A German soldier yelled. Levi looked to his right to Reiner behind his cover the young man shrugged. Eren did as well when he was looked at Armin opened his mouth say something when Levi yelled back.

"Fuck you Krouts!" Reiner grinned chuckling. Eren shook his head hiding his smrik.

"Eloquent reply corporal" laughed Eren. Armin spoke up.

"He said for us to surrender" Armin said he knew German, from his time in school he had found he spoke it rather easily. He was of German Roots his grandfather had immigrated to America so perhaps that made it easy for him. His grandfather himself spoke German still.

"Forgot you could speak German Armin" Eren said leaning out slightly before ducking as shots were fired.

"My answer stands!" Levi yelled rolling from his cover on the ground and aimed firing taking out the German that shot Eren that was behind a tool box of his own. The other one by an ammunitions box on the left side tried firing but Levi put a shot through his head Eren stood and the last German Soldier stood and got shot through the chest. The German squeezed the trigger firing a wild shot hitting the Hangars ceiling.

"We still got that injured one, put that German to use Arlert" Levi said standing from cover keeping his gun trained on the ammunitions box the soldier behind staying quiet. "Asking him if he can stand" Levi ordered Armin nodded speaking.

"Können Sie aufstehen?" Armin asked there was silence before the soldier retorded.

"Ja" was the simple answer. Armin nodded to Levi the corporal spoke.

"Tell him to toss his weapons out in the open and stand up with his hands where I can see them" Levi said.

"Lassen Sie Ihre Waffen in der freien Natur und aufstehen mit den Händen, wenn wir sie sehen können" Armin ordered and a second later a German Luger and a Carbine rifle were tossed in the open. With a grunt and struggle he stood up using the crate as leverage with his injured leg. Levi watched the German with cool eyes before speaking to Armin again.

"Tell him to turn around and seat on the box our medic will take a look at him" Levi said his gun still trained on the German. Armin nodded.

"Setzen Sie sich auf der Verpackung unserer Sanitäter einen Blick auf Sie" Armin said the German nodded turned and sat. Levi slung his rifle over and nodded to Berthold the young soldier nodded and went to take a look at him Reiner going with him to keep an eye on the German. Armin took a seat on the ground and took the Radio's reciver to listen for any transmissions. He received one from Erwin telling them the air strip was cleared and the German fighters were being shot down.

"The Landing strip is been taken over, the Lieutenant wants us out there" Armin said. Levi nodded and they began moving to the Field the German slung an arm around Berthold who helped him out. The left side doors were opened by Reiner and Eren and they walked out to find plenty of their forces already taking over most of the field. One of the armored trucks had Jean in a turret while Marco was standing on the back. He was leaning over the high metal plate that worked as a shield at the back of the truck. Marco smiled in their direction and waved at them. Jean nodded in their direction as he and the other two trucks with manned turrets provided overwatch. Slinging their rifles the men went to find Ewrin except Berthold who asked where the wounded were taken to and Jean jerked his thumb behind him to the direction of the injured. Erwin was by some crates with the other two Lieutenants Nile had a bandage around his arm with a small blood stain. When Levi asked about it he shrugged it off saying he was fine and Levi went with it. Eren also noticed Connie was leaning on the box adjacent to the Lieutenants who were around with a map on it pinned down by a colt a few spent shells and a jerry can.

"The air field is ours we just need to hunt down the stragglers. Hell small casualties and few injured we did alright" Erwin said. Woerman spoke up next talking to the gathered soldiers to Shadis specifically.

"Hey Sargent, get your men and check that hangar over there is the only one we haven't searched." Nodding Shadis nodded to Gunther who recovered fully and Gunther and Farlan leaning against an ammunitions box nodded to Shadis and followed the Sargent. Eren spoke up with a grin to Gunther.

"How's the leg?" he asked Gunther tapped it to show him he was alright a smoke hanging off his mouth. Farlan walked up next to him and tapped his shoulder asking for a drag. The soldier handed it to him and Farlan taking a drag and keeping the smoke.

"So what now Lieutenant?" Asked Eren Erwin let his lips twitched upward a little. Before he could answer a loud sound was heard. Everyone in the field froze looking around. The loud sound froze the soldiers mid task of whatever they were doing.

"The hell was that?" asked Reiner, Eren shrugged next to him he moved to the side to look at the hangar that was left unchecked. The loud almost roar like sound was now replaced by a rumble like an engine a loud whirring later and the Hangar doors burst open every soldier in the field felt their stomachs drop to their feet. The iron beast that was hidden inside the hangar burst out of it tearing the doors apart long barrel turning along with the frame. From the hangar burst forth a German Panzer IV It's long smooth barrel packing a The 7.5 cm KwK 40 that punched through Allied Sherman armor almost like slicing through butter. The hulking titan rolled out its engine blaring almost like a beast roaring the barrel took aim everyone was frozen in place. Eren finally sucked in a big gulp of air his lungs inflating his hand pointed out the obvious his yell resounding through the whole airfield the call moving everyone into action.

"PANZER!" Eren yelled everyone dropped what they were doing scrambling curses and yells going out.

By the armored trucks Jean saw the panzer as it aimed its guns at the armored trucks his eyes widen and he ducked from the turret running out the back dragging Marco with him. "Shit clear the trucks!" Jumping off Jean and Marco ran as if the devil himself just tapped their shoulder. The tank fired its main gun with a resounding bang the shell instantly ripped into the thin armor of the truck Jean abandoned and exploding on contact sending a shockwave and shrapnel everywhere, Jean was flung off his feet Marco next to him hitting the ground Jean felt his ears ring with a loud ring, the impact left him in shock for a moment. Marco stood groggily before looking at Jean Marcos mouth moved as he yelled. He was saying something but the ring didn't let him hear it Marco hauled him to his feet. The ringing dissipated and he finally heard Marco as he yelled.

"-Jean! You're bleeding move! Go!" Jean moved into action and he ran as Marco dragged him to cover. Finally as if his mind caught up Jean patted himself down feeling no pain. He felt his face and felt the blood trickling on the side of his face and realized a piece of shrapnel had cut his forehead. Marco spoke again.

"You okay Jean?!" Jean nodded shaking a little at the close call. He was almost sent home to his mother in pieces.

Eren ran Armin was next to him Erwin, Levi and Reiner had bolted the other way. The tank began rolling forward and fired its mounted MG 34 machine gun attached at the front. The rounds ripping through the soldiers who fell cursing and groaning. Everyone soon started yelling confusion ran rampant and some men fired feebly at the tank the armor shrugging off the rounds like harmless flies. Armin and Eren finally made it behind cover though if the tank aimed its main gun at them it wasn't likely the ammo boxes would do anything. Under cover Eren finally noticed something he didn't see Connie when he bolted and Shaids and his men who were walking to the hangar. He poked his head out the tank preoccupied lining up another shot at the armored trucks. He found a bleeding Shadis holding his arm Gunther pulling the body of Farlan behind some boxes. Weather he was dead or not Eren didn't know but he did see blood. Armins radio lit up with chatter and Armin picked up the receiver hoping to get the still flying fighters to help them.

"Titan one to any pilot on this frequency! We need help! A panzer just showed up out of nowhere hit that thing!" Armin pleaded. The fighters flew and circled the air field lining up for strafing run.

"Eagle one going in!" the pilot told Armin the American P-40 Warhawk fighter flew low an lined up its six 50cal machine guns and let loose a storm of bullets. The paved over landing strip seemed to explode as the rounds hit the ground and made a deadly path to the panzer. The rounds hit the armor but all the rounds were ineffective. Two more runs by two more pilots and nothing happened.

"Our weapons are ineffective I repeat ineffective! We aren't carrying a ground assault load shit!" the pilot yelled into the radio meaning they did not carry bombs. The pilots however did not give up hoping to somehow disable the engine and continued strafing runs as the Tank cut its deadly path. Another loud defining crack like lightning resounded across the battlefield and the main gun destroyed another armored truck this time killing six men in the process. Eren watched feeling helpless his hands trembling with rage. Armin was too busy speaking into the receiver to pay attention to Eren. His green eyes fixated on the tank finally something in Eren snapped as he kept seeing his fellow soldiers being shot down. Roaring in anger he ran. Armin nearly caught him reaching out. Seeing Eren run he quickly spoke into the receiver as Eren made a mad dash to the Panzer that was a decent fifty meters away. Armin never cursed he never felt the need to he would show his displeasure but never cursed so today he was mad that Eren made him do so.

"Shit! Hold your fire! Hold your fire we got a friendly! Hold fire!" Armin yelled into the receiver the pilots all cursed and broke off their engagement.

"Shit I see him! Eagle one brake off!" one pilot yelled.

"Understood, Jesus Christ that son of a bitch is crazy!" Another pilot said. Eren felt his vision narrow and all thoughts of self-preservation were gone. He kept running with just saving everyone in mind as he got closer and closer he cursed dropping his rifle and pumped his arms forward and back leaning forward to gather more speed. Across the field Erwin saw Eren run like a possessed man his rifle left behind. Levi felt his eyes widen and had to be restrained before he went out and got himself killed. Erwin pulled him back telling him to calm down.

"That dumb ass is going to get himself killed! The fuck is he thinking he can't die!" Levi yelled struggling against Erwin who did his best to hold down his old friend.

"Calm down just stay calm!" he yelled but Levi was not having any of that.

Eren ran and ran his lungs burned and his muscles felt like they would catch fire from the strain. He made it and got beside the tank that was thankfully not going at full speed as it took its time tearing apart the allied soldiers. Eren lagged behind a little and jumped onto the tank holding onto the back climbing up his feet dangling as the tank kept moving. He climbed up and moved to the turret he reached into his belt and produced a grenade. He grabbed the hatch with his mouth he grabbed the pin and pulled it off the grenade opening the hatch he found a very surprised German commander who looked up into the green fury of Eren's eyes. Moving his hand up entering the German's field of vision he watched the small ball in Eren's hand. Eren released and the grenade dropped inside the Tank. Eren closed the hatch and sat himself on it the tank stopped dead on its tracks and he felt the commander bang against the hatch inside. Finally after only a second it exploded and the tank seized to move. The planes circled almost like vultures seeing a fresh kill. The battlefield was tense and everyone stared It wasn't until Connie Springer bleeding from his forehead stood from cover and yelled running arms wide open to Eren.

"Fuck yes!" Connie yelled running and soon a loud roar not by a machine but soldiers resounded over the entire Air strip. Soldiers left cover some staying with the wounded others ran to the tank that was immobile as Eren was sitting on it in apparent shock. Yelling finally got through Eren who shook his head and noticed the men all running to him Connie reached him first climbing up on the tracks hugging Eren cheering. Reiner was next followed by others who Eren couldn't remember the name off at the give moment. Yelling and hoots and a few fired off their guns into the sky Eren finally felt his shock wear off and he yelled with them in victory. The cheering continued for a while before the officers took control of the situation and began clearing the field of dead and wounded.

Eren found himself congratulated and patted on the back until he made it to the Lieutenant and Levi. The corporal was glaring daggers at him but Erwin gave only a twitch of the lips with a slight grin and said.

"Good job son, I'm going to see if you can get the medal of valor for this" he nodded to Eren "You and the unit did a good job get some chow and rest you earned it" he said Eren nodded his thanks Levi stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. He stared into Eren's eyes but the young man did not falter Levi finally spoke.

"I don't plan on bringing home your body for her Jaeger…remember that" he said and walked off. What his friends and comerads didn't know was that Ackerman was Levi's last name he was Mikasa's adoptive brother. Eren though he always said he joined the army because it seemed the easiest thing he joined because of Levi who Eren respected a lot.

"I won't corporal" Levi said with determination. Though he knew Levi didn't hear him Reiner Connie and Jean who had joined them a bandage on his head looked at Eren with raised eyebrows.

"I uh, al tell you guys some other time come on, let's get some chow" he said with a grin their moods lifted they agreed following Eren. Armin came up the rear and looked at Eren's retreating back as he did he felt his shoulders lack. Eren was so brave, that sometimes Armin felt useless next to him but in the grand scheme of things he supposed he was still the brains that kept his friend alive. The 9th Divison took the Air Field efficiently cutting off air support to Romel's Tanks that were engaging the 1st armored core in the Morocco border with Algeria. Through heavy losses the 1st armored core pushed Romel out of Morocco in full retreat across the Algerian Desert the 9th division and 47th Infantry regiment made the airfield their new staging area as Allied Air guard moved in dropping off supplies and refitting the airfield for allied purposes.

Later in the day Eren was sitting on the immobile tank with Armin, Reiner, Connie and the rest. They were just sitting talking and exchanging stories of their battle. Armin was silently writing down what he heard and Eren had already written on his journal earlier. Sitting there a reporter came up to them smiling asking for a picture. Eren and the others smiled and agreed on the Tank the reporter took a picture which later Eren got a copy of.

**December 25, 1942**

**Mikasa Jaeger**

**Texas North Richland Hills**

Mina had really come out of her depression with the support of Mikasa and the other girls who got together. She in fact was now thrilled with Mikasa and the news of her baby though she was no in the house today with her as a week ago Thomas body was shipped and she went to Pennsylvania for the funeral. This Christmas morning Mikasa was again by the wire as she heard of an entertainer who went over to Africa to entertain the troops. Getting a new letter from Eren she read it happily as he read of his experiences in the desert and tales of his friends. He expressed his grief over a few deaths but mostly he proudly stated how he was called the Panzer killer. She smiled as she read in his excitement his English became considerably less readable but she loved it none the less. In the envelope she found the picture of Eren sitting with Armin by his side making a peace sign Eren with the friends he wrote the names of on the back of the picture. They sat atop a German tank all of them grinning and smiling Mikasa kissed the picture her lips over Eren's face. She placed the picture with some tags on this board she had bought for fifty cents. With a thumb tack she placed it along with other picutres and some letters from Eren and Armin. Paper cut outs of Victory slogans from newspapers as well as a calendar hanging by it as Mikasa marked the time Eren was still gone. Eren's mother came into the living room to find her looking with a smile at the picture. Carla herself had received a letter from Grisha wishing them all merry Christmas. Carla came by Mikasa and hugged her wishing her a merry Christmas.

Mikasa returned the gesture and she rubbed her belly thinking of Eren and she faltered a little wondering if she should tell Eren yet. Carla knew Mikasa hadn't told Eren yet but did not rush the young woman patting her shoulder she told her she would be in the kitchen heating up breakfast.

**Man did I have fun with this chapter! Enjoy I got some time to write this as I'm still waiting on my beta to do her thing. So enjoy my free time chapter xD.**

**Edit 1/28/2015: Yeah fixed some of the issues going to do the same for the first chapter lol.**


End file.
